1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to paint roller wiping devices and grids that have features used to wipe off excessive paint, stain, and other liquids. These flat boards are typically inserted into a can or pail of paint, stain or other liquids. When in use, a roller cover is dipped into the can of paint and then rolled on the surface of the grid board to remove excess paint from the cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
When painting, staining, cleaning, or applying chemicals to the surface area of objects, trays are use to hold the various liquids. In the case of using a paint roller to paint a wall, paint is poured into a tray and the paint roller is dipped into the “paint holding end” of the tray and the paint roller cover is rolled over a raised section of the tray in order to remove the excessive paint from the paint roller cover while spreading paint evenly onto the roller cover. Once the excessive paint is removed, the paint roller is use to paint the wall and the above process is repeated until the entire wall is painted. There are many variations of trays and buckets on the market, but they are made for paint to be poured into the tray or bucket which means a painter must continually waste time pouring paint into the tray or bucket in order to use the tray or bucket. To eliminate the need of pouring paint into a tray, a paint removal device called a grid or screen is used which is inserted directly into various sized paint cans, buckets or 5 gallon paint pails. The grid or screen can have multiple holes throughout its entire flat surface or raised features throughout its surface that would be used for removing the excessive paint that is on a roller cover or brush. The user would stick the grid or screen directly into the paint can or pail, dip the roller cover into the paint and then roll the cover across the surface of the grid to remove the excessive paint from the cover. There are plastic grids and metal grids and even some with a feature to hang the grid over the edge of the paint can or 5 gal pail. The grid has eliminated a need for a paint tray because the grid is directly inserted into the paint can or pail so there would be no need to pour paint into a tray. Nonetheless, there is still a need for a new type of paint grid distribution and excess paint removal device that can also be put directly into a paint can or pail and that not only has features to remove excessive paint from a paint roller cover, but unlike the other devices has added flexibility to be used with paint rollers that have multi roller covers and that also have the means to easily put paint onto the paint roller covers without dipping the paint roller into the paint can or bucket. Most trays can not be used with paint rollers that have two rollers attached a certain angles. It is impossible to use the standard trays when the roller covers are at acute angles from each other. I encountered this problem after inventing a paint roller with dual roller covers that were at an acute angle. I learned that the typical paint trays could not be used and if using a grid I would have to fully immerse both roller covers into the paint in order to put an adequate amount of paint on the covers, which seemed to be more time and trouble when it came to removing the excessive paint from the covers. Dipping both angled roller covers into the paint would cause paint to over soak the rollers and would also cause unwanted paint to get onto the roller shaft and handle attachments leaving the roller to drip paint during operation. So I needed a special grid that was a combination of a grid and paint dipper to allow me to not only lift an adequate amount of paint out of the can of paint to be applied to each roller but to also be able to remove the excessive paint from dual roller covers that were at angles from each other. Thus I came up with a novel idea of combining a grid with a paint scooping device. Furthermore this new invention would allow the grid to be used inside of various size paint cans, buckets and paint pails that are bought in stores. By making the new invention in many sizes to fit the many different sizes of paint cans/pails and rollers the new invention would be vary adaptable.
Prior art grid devices have attempted to provide a solution to one or more problems envisioned hereby include Linn et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,928) which discloses a universal paint grid for attachment to either the internal ledge of container or external ledge of a different container comprising a paint grid member having a porous plate for rolling a paint roller thereon to remove excess paint from the paint roller. Like most paint grids, this grid provides a means to remove excess paint from a paint roller but it still lacks a means to lift paint from a can and soak the paint roller cover with the paint. With using this invention one must still dip the roller into the paint can in order to soak the roller cover with paint and then use the grid to remove the excess paint from the roller cover. Whereas my invention not only provides a means to soak the paint roller covers with paint by way of a paint dipper but also provides a means to remove excess paint from the paint roller covers using its attached grid plate.
Coughlan (U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,965) discloses a flexible mesh with stitched pockets in the form of a sheet or opened ended cylinder with a handle. The mesh is dipped into the paint can and the pocket hole in the sheet holds the paint so as a paint roller cover is roller across the sheet the cover picks up paint. In the case of the cylinder formed mesh with both ends opened, the cylinder mesh is dipped in the paint and after being raised with the handle the roller cover is inserted inside of the cylinder mesh and rolled around the inner diameter of the mesh to put paint on the roller cover. This device is disposed within the paint can during the painting operation and is lifted out of the paint can when the operator wishes to load the paint roller with paint. The draw back of this device is although the sheet may pick up a small amount of paint in the small pockets but because the mesh still has holes it is still like other grid devices in that they are not a sufficient way to soak an adequate amount of paint onto the roller cover before removing the excessive paint. My invention uses a paint dipping means to adequately soak the roller cover with as much paint as need in the least amount of time without over soaking the paint roller, whereas this device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,965 attempt to provide this soaking of paint and removal of excess paint within the same mesh fabric but since mesh is porous it still will not supply an adequate amount of paint to soak the covers with paint. My invention uses a two step process by first soaking the roller cover with my paint dipping and mini container end and then removing the excess paint with a flat sheet end that contains the paint removing features. This two step process makes my invention more effective to use, allows for a greater amount of paint soaking and controlling of the soak and is quicker to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,282 discloses a combination paint roller wiper and paint brush holder for use in a paint bucket. This device can also be installed in the paint bucket and provides a means to remove excess paint from paint rollers. The pocket is secure to the upper portion of the mesh wiper but is only designed for the reception of a paint brush. My invention positions a paint dipper at the bottom of the paint roller wiper for the purpose of lifting the paint from the paint bucket and using this paint dipper to soak the roller with paint. With U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,282 the paint roller would still be dipped into the paint and although this patent has a pocket it is not intended for the same purpose as the paint dipper in my invention, which is shown by the fact the pocket is not position at the bottom of the wiper to allow for paint to be scooped out of the bottom of the paint bucket, furthermore the pocket has perforations in it which would not allow for the paint to be contained in the pocket, and finally the inventor states that the pocket is for storing paint brushes. Therefore my invention solves problems that this inventor has no intention of solving and did not foresee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,789 discloses a paint distributing plate for insertion into an open mouthed receptacle. Like other grid devices this device allows for paint to be distributed onto paint rollers but this device also lacks a paint dipper or mini container to adequately soak the paint roller covers with paint before removing excess paint or evenly distributing paint to the roller covers. To adequately saturate the paint roller covers an operator would still have to dip the rollers covers into the paint bucket before using this plate. My invention allows for the paint roller to be adequately covered with paint without the paint roller being dipped into the paint bucket by way of using my paint dipper to lift paint out of the bucket and to apply the paint to the roller cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,230) discloses a one piece paint roller wiping and saturating device for insertion into a paint bucket. Like other grid devices this device provides a means for removing excess paint from paint rollers but it still lacks a paint dipper or mini container at the bottom of the wiper to allow for adequate paint saturation of the paint roller covers. An operator would still have to dip the roller covers into the paint to allow for adequate saturation. My invention provides for more control of the amount of saturation by having a paint dipper at the end of the wiper grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,425 discloses a paint distributor for use with a paint roller comprising a sheet having portions defining a rough frictional perforate surface, and side bars rotatably connected along opposing edges of side sheet. Like other grid devices this device provides a means for removing excess paint from paint rollers but it still lacks a paint dipper at the bottom of the wiper to allow for adequate paint saturation of the paint roller covers. An operator would still have to dip the roller covers into the paint to allow for adequate saturation. My invention provides for more control of the amount of saturation by having a paint dipping means at the end of the wiper grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,168 B2 discloses a paint roller grid comprising a wiping surface for wiping a roller cover there against. Like other grid devices this device provides a means for removing excess paint from paint rollers but it still lacks a paint dipping means at the bottom of the wiper to allow for adequate paint saturation of the paint roller covers. An operator would still have to dip the roller covers into the paint to allow for adequate saturation. My invention provides for more control of the amount of saturation by having a paint lifting means at the end of the wiper grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,431 B2 discloses a paint tray that an open reservoir, handle, spout and supporting leg. Paint from a paint can is poured into this tray under normal use. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device. The inclined ribbed surface is integral with the open reservoir in this device whereas in my invention the surface is separate from the reservoir in that the reservoir is at the end of the surface that allow for removal of excess paint from paint rollers. This device has raised walls all around the device and is a disadvantage when trying to use multi rollers. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with paint and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is one of the important parts of my invention in allowing both single and multi rollers to be used.
US 2002/0005409 A1 discloses a paint tray that can be used in the vertical as well as the horizontal position to hold paint for use with a roller. This paint tray is intended for stand alone use where a minimum of 3 gals of paint can be poured into the tray. This tray has surrounding walls which are used to hold the paint inside of the tray. Paint from a paint can is poured into this tray under normal use. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device. The raised zigzag shaped units that form an incline in the tray are surrounded by walls whereas in my invention the excess paint removing grid surface is separate from the reservoir in that the reservoir is at the end of the grid surface. This device has raised walls all around the device and is a disadvantage when trying to use multi rollers. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with paint and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,106 B1 discloses a vertical paint tray with a square reservoir that is surrounded by walls and a ramp extending above the reservoir at an angle from the reservoir with a back wall extending upward above the height of the ramp. The ramp having a lip and series of rounded edges for removing excess paint from a painting tool. The back wall extending higher than the ramp would prevent multi rollers from being used with this tray. The ramp would need to be very thin to fit between two rollers. In my invention the grid surface is thin enough to fit between two rollers and also has a reservoir that is small enough where the entire paint roller would not have to be fully immersed in the reservoir. This tray has surrounding walls which are used to hold the paint inside of the tray. Paint from a paint can is poured into this tray under normal use. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with an adequate amount of paint and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,661 discloses a paint bucket with a cylindrical container with a upward support projection including a handle and an outward projection pouring spout with tips for removing excess paint. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device and thus serves a different purpose than my invention. In addition this paint bucket outward projection does not easily lend itself to remove excess paint from dual paint rollers and one would have to dip the roller into the bucket in order to saturate the paint roller cover with paint. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with an adequate amount of paint and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,858 discloses a paint receptacle for use with a roller type applicator comprising a body for containing paint or the like having side walls and a bottom over which the rollers are roller in applying the paint thereto. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device and thus serves a different purpose than my invention. But rather this device was intended to be used as a device that the painter could hang on his shoulder to facilitate the conveyance for the painter during painting. In addition, this paint receptacle does not easily lend itself to remove excess paint from dual paint rollers due to the receptacle having walls. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with an adequate amount of paint and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,034 discloses a painter's implement comprising an open-top substantially rectangular container, a diagonally-upward disposed roller ramp dividing the container into a fluid-tight paint reservoir forward of the ramp and a storage bin under the over hang of the roller ramp, the sides of the roller ramp having flanges which join the sides of the roller stop. This is a disadvantage because a painter must waste time pouring paint into the tray because this tray was not intended to be inserted into a paint can or bucket but rather to be used as a stand alone device and thus serves a different purpose than my invention. In addition, this paint container does not easily lend itself to remove excess paint from dual paint rollers due to the roller ramp having flanges which join the sides of the roller stop. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with an adequate amount of paint by way of the small reservoir at the end of the grid and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,648 discloses device for removing paint from paint brushes dipped into a container of paint, comprising an elongated substantially flat rectangular body of sheet of material for mounting in said container, an outwardly extending support flange located at an angle to the plane of said body and arranged substantially parallel to the bottom of said container when positioned therein for resting, said body having substantially straight parallel side edges. This device was intended for use with a paint brush and like other grid devices this device could be used to allow for paint to be distributed onto paint rollers but this device also lacks a paint lifting means to adequately soak the paint roller covers with paint before removing excess paint or evenly distributing paint to the roller covers. To adequately saturate the paint roller covers an operator would still have to dip the rollers covers into the paint bucket before using this plate. My invention allows for multi rollers to easily be saturated with an adequate amount of paint by way of the small paint lifting container at the end of the grid and have excess paint removed by way of a wall-less grid sheet of my invention due to the wall-less sheet being thin enough to fit between multi rollers which is an important part of my invention in allowing multi rollers to be used. My invention allows for the paint roller to be adequately covered with paint by way of using my paint lifting container to avoid having to dip the paint roller into the paint can to apply paint to the paint roller cover. The parallel side edges in this device prevents dual roller from being used with it due to the edges which act as a wall and not being thin enough to fit between dual rollers that are position at small acute angles from only a small space between the roller covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,824 discloses an improved tray and container apparatus comprising a container section having a generally rectangular cross-section with an open top and generally round bottom; a tray portion integrally formed to one edge of the open top portion of said container section at an obtuse angle to form a unitary unbroken connection between the tray portion and container section; wherein a screen is carried in said tray portion disposed above the tray surface to facilitate smooth distribution of material on a paint roller. This container has a disadvantage in that the paint rollers have to be dipped entirely into the container in order to saturate the roller cover with paint. My invention uses a paint dipping means to lift the paint out of a paint can then to apply the paint to the roller cover instead of immersing the entire roller cover into the paint. This device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,824 is not intended to be inserted into a paint can like my invention. This device is a stand alone device and not a grid or screen device to use for paint insertion. This device has raised walls that will prevent dual rollers to be used due to the walls being too high to fit between two rollers that are very close together.
Accordingly, in spite of the various efforts of the prior art, there is still a need for an improved grid like device, for paint rollers, that can also be directly insert into paint cans, buckets and pails, that can also provide even paint distribution onto roller covers, that can also be used for removal of excess paint on roller covers, but has the added benefit in that it can more effectively be used with paint rollers that have multi roller covers, and that has the added benefit that it has a paint scooping means at the end of the grid so when paint is at a low level in the paint can or pail the paint can be lifted from the bottom of the paint can or pail and an adequate amount of paint can then be applied onto the paint roller cover with my new invention without having to dip the paint roller into the paint can or pail to apply paint to the cover. This paint grid dipper combination is the novel idea of my invention.